


Viewing Day

by fulldaysdrive



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Crack, Gen, HGTV, Kinda, i don't know okay, next big thing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3721438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fulldaysdrive/pseuds/fulldaysdrive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another man might rationalize it as research, or at least keeping up with two of his most prestigious clients.  Saito has no problem admitting to himself that he simply enjoys entertaining television.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Viewing Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dracoxlovesxharry (GinLovesHarry)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dracoxlovesxharry+%28GinLovesHarry%29), [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Next Big Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3349583) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



> Blame [dracoxlovesxharry](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoxlovesxharry/pseuds/dracoxlovesxharry), she inspired this whole thing in [this comment thread](http://archiveofourown.org/comments/27455653).
> 
> Probably non-canon because, well, crack. Takes place during Next Big Thing's chapters 115-117, aka Viewing Day for the episode with the outdoor living rooms. The scene jammed itself into my mind and demanded to be written. :D

Viewing Day has, unexpectedly, become a recurring event. Saito never thought that he would regularly tune in with the rest of the world, but acknowledges that life is full of unpredictable turns. Another man might rationalize it as research, or at least keeping up with two of his most prestigious clients. Saito has no problem admitting to himself that he simply enjoys entertaining television.

Today's episode is especially so. He may or may not snort when Alec Hart's scarf catches on fire.

It's almost a shame that Eames and Arthur asked for the clause to exclude Hart from future projects. While he does understand _why_ they don't want to work with him again, he will miss the theatricality the man brings with him (as well as Arthur's reactions to it). While what Saito had said to his clients was true — in the long run, Alec Hart is an irrelevant side note in their lives — the power of contrasting personalities means that his presence on _The Next Big Thing_ only highlights the sparkling qualities of the other two judges. It's likely the most useful Hart has ever been; god knows his own program is tediously unwatchable.

The Misty Rainbow soap opera unfolds. He's enjoying a spoonful of his favorite (perfectly safe, bacteria-free) cookie dough when she knees Hart in the groin. He follows it with a sip of tea when the man crumples to the ground.

Saito finds himself revising his opinion. They'll be well rid of him.

Arthur goes on a tangent about Hart's hair, and Saito finds himself feeling almost painfully fond. He's not particularly superstitious — he believes that people make their own luck — but he does sometimes find himself giving thanks to whatever higher power put into motion the circumstances that led to his taking on Eames, and eventually Arthur, as clients.

They are, honestly, dream clients: easy to work with, prompt to reply to any of his inquiries, good at communicating what they want, and not given to unreasonable flights of fancy. (Well, outside of design. He's seen some of Eames' concept work.) If Saito was the more demonstrative type, he might say they are his favorite clients. However, he is not — though he has the feeling that perhaps he is not always quite as successful at hiding his fondness for them as he would like. Eames is much more perceptive than most people would assume.

The rest of the episode passes without further dramatic incident, though Arthur further endears himself to Saito with his passionate defense of the room that looked like something out of a Disney forest.

As the credits roll, he glances down at his phone, ignoring the various notifications that have accrued since the beginning of the episode. Instead, he scrolls through his Twitter feed for a few seconds. He pauses, spoons out one last bite of cookie dough as he considers something. The corner of his mouth quirks upwards. With a few rapid swipes of his thumb, he finishes composing his tweet and then taps the blue button.

_Awwwww, these two, I love them so much!!!!! #armes5eva_


End file.
